Family
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Alex Goren hates family reunion, how does Bobby react to his wife's attitude?


Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Law and Order, CI or SVU

Alex looked at the calendar, it mocked her, _Family Reunion _sat on the next space. Sure they all knew she was married and had a little girl but now she had to show off her husband and daughter, she dreaded it. She was married to a man that had problems socializing, this would be a fun week. Four of her realitives were from out of country, they hadn't even been informed of the wedding or the birth of her daughter. Uncle Patrick and Aunt Hellen wouldn't enjoy that but her cousins wouldn't like that more.

"Alex?" Alex turned to find her husband holding their daughter, seven week old Emmalyn 'Lyn' Frances Eames-Goren was sucking on her bottle. "Honey, what is it?"

"Nothing, she's hungary again. I swear she eats every two hours. She'll be a big baby soon."

"Let's hope she won't be as short as her mother." Bobby said looking at his wife, at the moment she didn't even reach his shoulder. Alex was five two and he was six four, a foot and two inch difference when Alex didn't wear heels.

"Yeah, let's hope. I don't even reach your shoulder when I'm barefoot, you're a foot and two inches taller then me when I am. She was huge at birth, Eight pounds, twelve ounces and twenty-three inches. She'll defently be tall like her daddy." Alex took her daughter's hand and Lyn's head.

The seven week old had her daddy's hair curly black hair and mommy's hazel eyes.

"The reunion is tomorrow." Looking at the calender, Alex looked at him.

"Don't remind me, I dread reunions." Alex left the kitchen for the living room, "especially now that I'm married."

"So it's me, I don't have to go." As he sat on the couch next to his wife. "You can go with Lyn if you want to."

"No, I promised Dad I'd bring you and Lyn." Alex smiled as Bobby placed a cloth on his shoulder and began to burp Lyn. "She looks like you mostly" She adjusted the cloth, Bobby nodded in thanks.

"That wasn't nessesary, but thank you."

"I don't like stains when I wash clothes, more work then needed." Smiling as her daughter burped.

"Come to Mommy." Taking her daughter, holding her gently. "You're just having fun aren't you? Daddy spoiling you more then Mommy."

Bobby watched his wife of a year and two months play with their little girl. It was an easy birth considering Alex had given birth before to her nephew. A total of ten hour to give birth and in that ten hours, they talked about names and different things before it came time to push. He wanted _Emma_ and she wanted _Lyn_ for a first name, both agreed finally on _Emmalyn_. Emmalyn recieved her grandmother's name for a middle name and both of her parents' last names.

"She's a mommy's girl Alex, she adore's you." Folding the cloth up and placed it on the coffee table, Alex smiled at Lyn, who was falling asleep.

They learned early on that at the sound of her father's voice, Lyn would fall asleep.

"True, but she falls asleep to her father's voice. I have to call you sometimes to have you to talk to her." Looking at the baby who was now asleep.

That Night

Bobby was coming to bed when Alex came out of the bathroom, she seemed unready for the next day.

"Hey, she's asleep." Sliding into bed beside Alex, she smiled.

"Good, goodnight Bobby." Turning off the light, he leaned over and kissed her. "What was that for?"

"Make you forget tomorrow."

"Make me forget again." He kissed her again and Alex smiled. "I'm defently going to forget tonight."

Next Morning

Alex woke to her daughter's babbling, opening her eyes she found Lyn between her and Bobby. He was talking _with_ their daughter. Sure, he had no idea what she was saying but they were talking.

"Make sure Mommy doesn't get too imbarassed, you have to keep her happy." Bobby was whispering to Lyn. "Don't show off too much, that won't help any. Just sleep or be quiet and if anyone tries to take you, cry really loud. Use the voice you inherited from her."

He looked over to see Alex awake, she smiled at him.

"Mommy, she awake. Look Lyn." He moved his hand and Lyn followed it, seeing her mother's smile.

"Hi Baby." She placed a hand on Lyn's stomach and leaned in, kissing her daughter's head. "How'd you sleep?" Her daughter began babbling at her. "I'm sure you have alot to say this morning." The seven week old placed her hand on her mother's nose and Alex kissed it. "Oh I love you too."

"I'll get her fed while you shower and get ready." Bobby got off the bed and began to pick Lyn up when Alex placed a hand on his arm.

"I want to feed her, you don't mind do you?" He smiled and looked at his wife.

"Of course not, she's all yours. I'll get a shower."

"Hey Goren." Bobby looked back at her, she was smiling. "You forgot to kiss me."

Bobby walked around the bed and sat on her side, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you Bobby." Against his lips, he pulled back and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Alex..." He was interrupted by their daughter's wimpering. Alex turned over to her daughter "She feels left out Mommy." As Alex lifted their daughter up over her head and smiled at her, Lyn began giggling.

They learned that the term _serious_ was not understood by their daughter, while the word _play_ was in a way. Bobby often said that Lyn felt left out when he and Alex were talking and Lyn started wimpering. Before the birth of their daughter, he would never think of using the sentance.

"I'll get ready." Bobby kissed Alex's head and then his daughter's head.

Bobby stopped at the bathroom door and turned to the bedroom, he watched as Alex played with their daughter. Lyn was enjoying the time with her mother.

Eames Family Reunion, Central Park

Johnny Eames smiled when he spotted his daughter. "Alex, Bobby."

"Hey Dad."

"Johnny, how are you." Shaking his father-in-law's hand while holding Lyn.

"Great, oh she's aleep again. I never get to see her awake." Talking about his granddaughter. "Lacey, our daughter and Bobby are here, Emmalyn as well."

"Dad, I've told you, we call her Lyn."

Lacey Eames came over to see her daughter.

"She's gotten bigger, let me see her Bobby please."

Lacey went to take Lyn but Lyn started wimpering the minute she was taken from the comfortable warmth of her father.

"I better not, she seems content in her father's arms." Handing Lyn back to her father, he gladly took Lyn back. Alex smiled and looked at her father and then her husband and daughter.

"Alex, walk with me for a moment." She waved to Bobby as she followed her father. "Are you happy with him, I mean after Joe?"

"Dad, I've accepted Joe won't be coming back and that Bobby can never be Joe. I'll always love him in a special way and Bobby knows that. He knows that I won't let it effect our marriage and children. But yeah Dad, I'm happy with Bobby and Lyn."

"Just checking, so how's my granddaughter? Future cop?" Alex started laughing and smiled.

"Dad, she's only seven weeks old, I don't know yet, no one does. If she wants to become a cop, then she will."

"Your cousins made it, Mike and Vex."

"Oh God, who invited them?" Looking at her father wide eyed.

"Alex, that's why it's called a _family reunion_, so family can reunited."

"They don't know about Bobby, do they?"

"No, it'll be alright Alex."

"Plain and simple Dad, Vex and Mike didn't want me married to a cop. More over, Mike had a major crush on me. This is not going to work. See, I told Bobby I didn't want to come.I shoulda gone with my gutt. In coming." As Alex's cousins Vex and Mike came over.

"If it isn't Cousin Alex, how are you girl." As Vex picked her up off the ground playfully.

"Put me down NOW! Vex I'm not fifteen anymore. I'm a cop, I can arrest you for assult if you do it again." Straighting her clothes as she said it.

"Uncle Johnny, is it true Daddy's little girl became a cop?"

"Yeah, my girl became a cop."

"I'm so scared Alex. So where's your husband, I heard he's around here some where?"

"What does he do?" Mike said smiling at her.

"Bobby." Alex said and waved, Bobby came over. "Honey, these are my cousins Vex and Mike. Guys, this is my husband and partner Bobby Goren. This is our daughter Lyn, she's seven weeks."

The two boys starred up at Bobby, he was four inches taller then them both.

"Hi." They ran away, "what's wrong with them?"

"They still act like teenagers, your height scared them."

"Oh, I'm going to help your sister get the food out of the truck, can you hold Lyn for me?"

The seven week old wimpered as her father handed her to her mother, she cuddled against her mother for the warmth her father had given her.

Lunchtime

The Eameses and their families sat at four different tables, Bobby and Alex ended up sitting across from Vex and Mike along with Alex's other cousin Kassie, who she hadn't seen in years.

"Alex she's adorable, what's her name?" Alex looked at her daughter then at Kassie.

"Emmalyn Frances Eames-Goren. We call her Lyn though."

"Emmalyn Frances? What kinda name is that Alex." Alex looked at Vex and rolled her eyes.

"Bobby wanted _Emma_ and I wanted_ Lyn_ so we settled on _Emmalyn_. Her middle name is after Bobby's mother who died a few years ago.

"Well I think it's adorable. Your height is so different. How tall are you Bobby?"

"Six four, Alex is a foot and two inches shorter if she is barefoot."

"I can't even reach his shoulder when I'm barefoot, that's why I wear heels alot. Our other partners think it's crazy, I say it's for a reason."

"I bet, so how'd you hook up?" Alex looked at Kassie, she had just said it indirectly.

"We're partners at work."

"Oh, it skipped over me, sorry."

"What a day it will be!" Alex sighed as she said that.

That Night

Alex stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth when Bobby came in to brush his.

"Remind me never to go to another reunion. It will take all of Police Plaza to get me to go to another." He nodded and looked down at his wife.

"I'm sure you'll remember." She looked up at him and rolled her eyes

"At times you are just...insufferable." He laughed and Alex looked at him, "yeah, just go ahead and laugh."

He managed to brush his teeth and then once Alex was done, Bobby picked her up.

"Robert Goren put me down." As he carried her to their bed, he placed her down.

"I did, happy?" She looked up at him and glarred, she moved her foot to kick Bobby but he caught it. "No my dear, we don't kick, even Lyn knows that."

"You idiot of a man." Alex stood on the bed, she was six inches over her husband. "I can't believe you'd just pic..." He pulled her face down and kissed her, Alex wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bobby pulled her into his arms and gently laid her on their bed, planning to make the night alot more enjoying then her day was.


End file.
